


love makes a family, not blood

by Misterdevere



Series: what’s life without love [1]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Drunk Driving, Family Fluff, Gen, Protective Eggsy Unwin, Protective Merlin, Smitten Eggsy Unwin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:06:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25456702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misterdevere/pseuds/Misterdevere
Summary: Eggsy has been with Merlin for five years and married for two. His son is just as stubborn as he is but finally realises that Merlin sees him as his own.
Relationships: Merlin/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin
Series: what’s life without love [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1868476
Comments: 8
Kudos: 60





	love makes a family, not blood

**Author's Note:**

> I know I have at least a dozen other things that I should be working on but this got into my head and wouldn’t leave so I had to take half an hour to write it down

“Hey, how was your night?” Merlin looked over his shoulder to a slightly sheepish 17-year-old.

“It was fine. Just gonna head up to bed.”

“Hold on.” Merlin got up and narrowed his eyes at his stepson. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing, I’m just tired.”

Merlin took a couple of steps closer and Leo bit his lip guiltily. “Have you been drinking?”

“Only one drink.”

“Don’t you dare lie to me. You smell like a brewery.”

“Fine, we had a couple.”

“Jesus, Leo!”

Eggsy stepped out of the kitchen at the sound of raised voices. “Woah, what’s going on?”

“Leo decided to drink and drive home.”

“Oh, for fuck’s sake!” Eggsy crossed his arms and let Merlin take the lead again.

“What were you thinking? Do you have any idea what could have happened? To you, to your friends - how many people were in the car with you? And Christ knows how many strangers you put at risk. How could you be so stupid?”

“Calm down, it’s fine. I felt fine, nothing happened.”

“Just because you felt fine, doesn’t mean you were. You could easily have gotten into an accident. You could’ve been pulled over and arrested, fucked up your whole future, for what? To play the big man in front of your friends instead of calling a cab, or calling me or your dad?”

“I made it back in one piece, didn’t I?” Leo threw his hands up. “Didn’t get arrested, didn’t hurt your precious car.”

“I don’t care about the car.”

“Course you care about the car. All you _ever_ care about is the fucking car.”

“Come with me.” Merlin took the car keys but Leo stood in place with his arms folded - sometimes it drove Merlin crazy how like Eggsy he was. “Now.” He followed Merlin outside and Eggsy followed behind both of them and watched as Merlin ran his key along the passenger’s side of the car, across the rear and back up the driver’s side, then kicked out both headlights. He stepped back in front of Leo. “I don’t care about the car. If I cared about it more than I care about you, you wouldn’t be driving it in the first place. But if you get behind the wheel after a few drinks - no matter how fine you feel - and hurt or kill someone else, it will stay with you for the rest of your life. And if anything happened to you, it would destroy me and your dad. Do not even think about doing something this idiotic again, do you understand?”

Leo nodded. “Yeah. I’m sorry.”

“I’m cancelling your insurance, on my car and your dad’s. You won’t be driving anywhere, sober or not, for at least three months.”

“What? I can’t even drive to school?”

“You wouldn’t be driving to school any time soon anyway if you’d wrapped the car around a tree and broken your neck. You should’ve thought about that before.” Merlin walked back inside with no further argument.

“I cannot believe you. I didn’t raise you to do things this fucking stupid. You are lucky he only made it three months, and on top of that no pubs, no clubs, no parties. If I catch you drinking or doing anything you shouldn’t be, you will be in a fuckton of trouble, am I making myself clear?”

“Yes. Sorry.”

Eggsy pulled him into a hug. “I love you.”

“I love you too, dad.” He groaned as Eggsy pressed a loud kiss to his temple.

“Get inside.”

Merlin was still stewing when Eggsy found him in the living room. Leo lingered on the stairs to see just how furious they were. “You really didn’t have to do that, love. Your poor car.” He pressed a kiss to Merlin’s lips.

“The car isn’t important, it can be fixed.”

“I know. But I also know that you do love it, you’re gonna regret it in the morning.”

“I will regret it if he does something like that again and I did it for nothing. If it makes him understand, it’s worth it. I do love it but I also love to make a point and I love our son more than anything.”

Eggsy hugged him and gave him another kiss. “You are the best husband I could ask for and the best parent I could’ve given him.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too. Bed?”

Leo knocked on the bathroom door as Merlin finished brushing his teeth. “Merlin? I’m sorry about what I did. And I’m sorry about your car. It won’t happen again, I swear.”

“I should hope not.”

“Sorry I said that’s all you care about as well, I know that ain’t true.” Leo looked anywhere but at Merlin. “I’m lucky to have a dad like you.”

“Come here.” Merlin held out an arm but Leo stayed put, looking so vulnerable and wearing his dad’s pout. Merlin waved him over and Leo wrapped his arms around Merlin and got a squeeze in return. “I love you, lad. I may not have made you but you are my son. I just want you to be safe.”

“I know,” Leo mumbled. “Love you too.”

Merlin gave him a pat on the back and Leo stepped away. “Now go and drink some water before you go to bed. A hangover will not get you out of cleaning the bathroom in the morning.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think! I wish I could provide myself with the same motivation that other people give me but my track record is terrible


End file.
